1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray gun for spraying paints and similar viscous media that can be propelled pneumatically, comprising a gun housing for accommodating the components of the spray gun that effect propulsion, mixture and/or metering, a handle projecting from the gun housing, and a reservoir tank removably attached to the gun housing for holding the medium to be processed, with the housing of the spray gun provided with an air guidance duct through which the compressed air responsible for atomization flows to an atomizer nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In disclosed spray guns of this type, the surfaces of the individual components that come into contact with the compressed air responsible for atomization have a smooth configuration so that the friction resistance is kept low. Although these embodiments have proven their effectiveness in practice, it is only possible to increase the atomizer performance by increasing the pumping pressure. Amongst other factors, this demands a considerable amount of construction complexity and involves a permanently increased power consumption, with the effect that the efficiency and economy of a spray gun are unfavorably influenced.
A spray gun of this type for atomizing fluids is disclosed in DE 10 2004 027 551 A1, wherein an atomizer nozzle is arranged in a sleeve. The handle projects from the sleeve. A reservoir tank is removably attached to the sleeve. The air flow required for atomization is generated by an air turbine driven by an electric motor. The components that come into contact with the air flow do not have a structured surface, so as to reduce the flow resistance.